The present invention is a process of making a short-circuited diode that changes the properties of the electric current that passes through the diode so that the current will not harm a human that contacts the current after it passes through the diode.
The present invention was conceived via divine intervention, for the inventor was not killed while contacting a live wire that was passing 110 volts of alternating current.
In 2011, one of the inventors of the present invention was checking a fault in one of the circuits of a radio. While checking the capacitor of the radio with a multimeter, he accidentally touched the terminals of the multimeter and felt a moderate electric shock. He did not pay much attention to the shock, for he believed that the capacitor was damaged. He continued checking the welds and/or false contacts of the radio and he carelessly shocked himself again. After the second incident, he noticed that the electric shock he received was a moderate one. He checked the voltage of the radio and realized that it was reading 110 volts. To his surprise he was not electrocuted and curiously he started touching other electronic parts of the radio that discharged electricity. Again, to his surprise he only felt moderate shocks while touching the circuits of the radio. After checking the circuits of the radio, he realized that the fault in the radio was a diode and he replaced the diode.
The next day, his curiosity got the best of him and he again tested the connections to the diode with the same voltage. He again tested the diode with the multimeter and the diode shorted. He again touched the terminals and felt a moderate electric shock. He realized that the shorted diode somehow reduced the electric shock he should have received when he touched the live wire carrying the 110 volts of alternating current. His experience with the shorted diode led him to investigate what prevented him from getting electrocuted. He realized that the shorted diode did something to the electric properties of the current that passed through the diode so that current that passed through the diode would not electrocute a person contacting the current.
In 2018, the inventor's son was to present a project in the school that was related to electricity. The project was to build a Tesla coil and the inventor wanted to help his son with the project. His son was afraid to conduct the experiment for he was afraid of getting electrocuted. The inventor told his son not to be afraid to conduct the experiment, for he would ensure that he would not get shocked by the electricity passing through the system by installing his present invention in the system. His son did not trust him.
The inventor then spoke to the second inventor and they both realized that if they could re-produce diodes that were short circuited that they could save lives by preventing people from being electrocuted. After much trial and error, the inventors developed a process of making the present invention. The process created short-circuited diode that appears to change the electric properties of an electric current that passes through the short-circuited diode so that the current does not harm a person contacting the current.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for a process of making a short-circuited diode that will change the properties of an electrical current that passes through the diode so that a person contacting the current will not be electrocuted.